Driving Me Insane
by Romanoma
Summary: An afternoon drive with Yuugi could only end in one of two things. Of course, no one is complaining, certainly not Yami... [Senseless smut ahoy! YamixYuugi]


**Title: **Driving Me Insane  
**Author: **Elsalhir Erestar  
**Genre: **Humour/Romance  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary: **An afternoon drive with Yuugi could only end in one of two things. Of course, no one is complaining and certainly not Yami Senseless smut ahoy! Yami x Yuugi

UNBETA-D TRASH! My apologies for the following crap .

* * *

**Driving Me Insane**

"Yami! I said hold the clutch!" Yuugi all but screamed as the car skidded to a screeching halt, propelling them both forward a foot before they flopped back into their seats again. Yuugi was clutching his seat, trying to catch his breath, Yami gripping the steering wheel so tightly between his fingers they had turned white. His arms were stretched out straight, locked in position, terrified to continue should he run some small child over.

Alas, it was true. Yami's driving was bad. No, not just bad, it was downright dreadful.

Once Yuugi had regained his composure, he sighed deeply, prying his fingers from the seat and turning to his lover calmly. "Ok, try again …"

Yami had a distant look in his eyes. He wasn't blinking. He wasn't moving. Yuugi wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"I-I-can't …"Yami mumbled, hardly moving his lips. He thought he would be good at driving. Hell, he was good at everything else, why not this? He had expected to pick it up at lightening speed, but instead he seemed to just be getting worse and worse and worse. This wasn't a game though. He couldn't learn the rules in the same way.

"Of course you can," Yuugi said brightly, placing his hand against the joint of his elbow, pushing down gently to coax him into relaxing. "There's nobody around Yami, you're not going to hurt anyone. You stalled, that's all – everyone stalls at least once. I do it all the time."

Yami calmed himself, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again and shifting the car into neutral. He placed his foot on the accelerator, relieved to feel it move along steadily…

"Yami, you're allowed to go faster than ten miles per hour you know," Yuugi said, voice laced with mirth. Yami would have scowled at him had he not been too scared to let his eyes wander from the lane. "Ok, you're doing well, just remember to ease your foot onto the break when you come up to the next bend … well, if you're going to be driving any faster by that point anyway. If you're counting on driving this slow all the time, I think you'd be better off walking everywhere."

"Very funny," Yami snapped, eyes narrowing in concentration. He lowered his foot further onto the accelerator, content to find the world hadn't ended, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that he was getting the hang of it, _oh no_. _Something _was just waiting for him; the second he thought that, just waiting for him to get too confident so it could pounce!

"I think you're getting better!" Yuugi announced, clapping his hands appreciatively. "Maybe with about fifty more lessons you'll be ready for proper roads with, heaven forbid, _actual_ _people_."

"You're really asking for a tongue lashing," Yami snorted, glancing sideways. Yuugi grinned.

"Do you promise?"

Yami rolled his eyes, trying not to let Yuugi's sexual banter distract him from his current situation.

"And you call _me _a pervert," he remarked, frowning.

"Well you are one aren't you?" Yuugi laughed, winking when Yami turned to look at him. Enough was enough. Yami glared at him almost maliciously, forgetting for a moment about just what he was concentrating on. "Now, how old was I when you seduced me…?"

"One day I'll have my revenge on you for every insult," he said, eyes glinting sadistically. Yuugi's grin widened. "And I did not seduce you!"

"Oh, you know I love you really!" Yuugi said, winking. He flopped back in his seat with a sigh, eyes drifting to the road ahead. "I must, because I'm the only person insane enough to be giving you driving lessons knowing full well that I'm putting my life at risk."

"Aibou! I'm not _that _bad!"

"No? So you've been thrown out of two driving schools already because you're driving skills are immaculate then?" Yuugi said, smiling triumphantly. Yami snorted.

"Maybe my driving instructors were just bad teachers."

"All seven of them?"

"Ok! Ok! So I'm not very good at driving …"

"Not very good? You're downright horrific."

Yami snorted a second time, leaning closer to the smaller man, staring at him darkly from beneath his eyelashes. "You are not doing my confidence much good, Yuugi Mutou."

"Yami! Duck!"

"Excuse me!" he said, sitting back, slightly perplexed.

"I said duck!" Yuugi pointed emphatically out of the window, eyes wide with alarm. Yami followed his line of sight, slamming on the breaks as he saw a little yellow fluffy duck sitting quite happily in the middle of the road, quacking loudly and Yami just about managed to halt the car only a few inches away from it with a grinding screech.

"What in fucking Ra's name is that damned thing doing in the middle of the road!" Yami screamed at the top of his voice, breathing so hard he thought one of his lungs might burst. "Of all the stupid things to do! Is it blind! Could it not see me coming! Is a big blue hunk of metal so hard to notice!"

After his little outburst, he noted that all the way through, Yuugi had been in absolute hysterics. He should have been taking it deadly seriously, but he was laughing. Laughing at _him_. That would not go unpunished. "Yuugi?"

The smaller man ignored him, continuing the laughter fit with increased zeal. Yuugi?" Yami tried again, unclipping his seat belt. Ignored again. That was the last straw. Growling he lunged forward, took both of Yuugi's wrists in his and forced them down by his sides before flinging himself upon the smaller body and locking their lips together, tongue attaining entry without any opposition.

After no more than a minute of ardent kissing, lack of air forced them both apart. Yuugi was flushed red, eyes glazed over dazedly. His wrists, now released, tangled in Yami's hair, pulling him down so he could lick the lobe of his ear, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"We can't continue this here," Yami said gravely, nipping at Yuugi's neck, eliciting a delightful shiver.

"Why not?" Yuugi said breathlessly, sounding disappointed.

"Because the gear stick is pressing into my groin."

Yuugi snorted with laughter. "Maybe I'm just pleased to see you."

"That's a bad, _bad _joke aibou," Yami said, chuckling, shaking his head exasperatedly. Yuugi smiled cheerfully.

"What about your lesson?"

"My lesson can wait. Drive us home."

"But Yami, you-"

"Aibou, if you don't drive us home now I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions," Yami warned dangerously, fists clenching in anticipation. Yuugi was wearing a mischievous expression, one which Yami did _not _like.

"What actions might they be …?"

"Yuugi!" Yami snarled. He wasn't in the mood to be played with – not in that sense anyway. His voice softened. "Please … I'll make it worth your while …"

That was more than enough of an incentive to make Yuugi clamber into the driving seat, and he did so, rather clumsily, turning the key in the accelerator before Yami had even fastened his seatbelt. Only, the car … didn't start.

"You _have_ to be kidding!" Yuugi said, trying once more. Nothing. He smacked his balled fist into the steering wheel, annoyed by the whiney horn that mocked him with its squealing beep. "Damn you, you stupid pile of crap!"

It was Yami's turn to laugh. For once, he had the advantage. "Well, there's always the back seat," he said, face utterly serious. Yuugi could sense he wanted to laugh.

"I am _not_ doing it in the back seat of a car!" Yuugi said indignantly, folding his arms pompously.

"Then what do you suggest? I suppose we'll have to just …" His shoulders heaved melodramatically. "Sit here and wait."

Yuugi glanced at Yami once, twice and then, grabbing him by the collar, he hopped into the back of the car, hauling his darker half with him. Yami wasted no time relinquishing Yuugi of his control, pinning him to the seat and ravaging his mouth. Fingers trickled up and down his sides and Yuugi squirmed in delight, wrapping slender legs around Yami's waist.

"I think I fancy a different kind of driving all of a sudden," Yami said, lips shoved against Yuugi's without any calculation or skill, too hungry to care, too desperate for gratification to take any notice of where his lips actually were.

"Enough with the puns, already!" Yuugi giggled. It dissolved into a helpless whimper, a pair of hands squeezing under the waistband of his trousers to hook fingers underneath, tugging viciously at the garment until Yuugi was relieved of it. Trousers were carelessly cast across the front seat and flopped onto the floor, forgotten and unwanted. Yuugi's pleading cry was drowned out by Yami's frustrated grunt; suddenly realising he had no idea what they could use as lubrication. "Pocket of my trousers!" Yuugi yelled, head lolling back, impatiently pointing in whichever direction his trousers had been haplessly flung.

Yami growled in irritation, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. Had he not been so turned on, he would have insisted this could wait. But, his loins fiercely protested against the idea so he lunged between the front seats to retrieve Yuugi's trousers, snatching them up. There was a soft thud and the bottle of lubrication rolled out of the pocket onto the floor by the passenger seat. "For God's sake-" Yami muttered, amidst Yuugi's fleeting little whimpers which did nothing to ease the sensations between his legs. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he finally had it in his hand, settling back and flipping open the cap, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

Yami unzipped his trousers with some difficulty, wiping excess lubrication smothering his fingers on the soft grey material of the backseat after preparing Yuugi. Yuugi protested to the mess Yami was leaving behind in his car with an irritated, "hey!" but it was silenced by Yami's swift thrust into him and legs squeezed his waist to encourage more and harder and faster and God, it always felt so good.

"Why… didn't we spend this afternoon," Yami panted, fingers knotting into Yuugi's hair while Yuugi's clawed at the seat, "doing this instead...?"

Yuugi was too lost to answer, crying out sharply when he released and clinging to Yami's shuddering form when he followed suit. He collapsed on top of his lover with a satisfied sigh, affectionately nuzzling Yuugi's chin. "We have to do something different every once in a while," Yuugi said after he had caught his breath, fingers smoothing up and down Yami's spine. Yami hazily peered up at him, one eye open a crack.

"Huh?" he said, remarkably articulately, tugging Yuugi's leg against his side when it slipped from the seat.

"You said, 'why didn't we spend this afternoon doing this'," Yuugi replied, shuffling to illustrate his discomfort. Yami shifted his weight down slightly, but remained imbedded in Yuugi the way he loved to until he was ready to withdraw, peppering lazy kisses against the underside of Yuugi's jaw.

"I don't want to do anything different, ever again," Yami muttered, sounding like a three year old on the brink of a tantrum. He snuggled closer, purring contentedly. "We should do this again. There is something erotic about sex in public."

Yuugi blinked owlishly and resigned himself to an inconspicuous murmur, worried he might inadvertently agree to some other lurid act of indecency while Yami lingered on that train of thought. "We could always do this again, _aibou_, somewhere different, somewhere-"

Both of them looked up at the sharp knock against the back window and Yuugi instantly moved to cover himself, cheeks heating up to a marvellous red. Yami grinned sheepishly at the uniformed female peering through the glass at them, waving an official badge in front of their eyes and as he quickly zipped up his trousers and tidied himself up, hearing the officer order them both out of the car, he muttered,"Oh crap…"

* * *

Finish

* * *


End file.
